


Art: Do I know you?

by LFB72



Series: Greek Gods [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Art, Biker Merlin, Fluff and Humor, Greek gods, Hermes - Freeform, M/M, Traditional Media, apollo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Arthur is waiting for an important package. When it eventually arrives Arthur can't help but think there is something familiar about the messenger. The biker has bright blue eyes, dark unruly hair and incredibly long, slender limbs, clad in clingy leather but all Arthur can think about is bright summer sun and togas.





	Art: Do I know you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/gifts), [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Lap of a God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050377) by [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue). 



> For the wonderful Tari_sue and her fantastic Greek God series, where Arthur is Apollo and Merlin is Hermes. Alas the it is over now but this is the least I can do to show my appreciation of your hard work!

[ ](https://imgur.com/zqFCZm7)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a peek. I hope you like what you saw. I wanted to do sexy biker Merlin/Hermes but all the other pictures in this series were cartoonish so I kept the same style


End file.
